happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
A Vicious Cycle
"A Vicious Cycle" es un episodio de Halloween de la serie de Internet de Happy Tree Friends, el quinto de la cuarta temporada y el octogésimo tercero en general. Trama del Episodio Cub anda en triciclo frente a su casa. A Continuación, se hace de noche inmediatamente, la cámara se acerca a los arbustos y Flippy (ya enloquecido) sale de éstos. Una sirena de policía atrae su atención mostrando a Disco Bear y Lumpy como policías que quieren arrestarlo. Fliqpy empuja a Cub del triciclo y lo sostiene sobre su cabeza con el fin de tratar de usarlo como arma. Sin embargo, una luz golpea el triciclo, que resulta ser un rayo. Flippy es vaporizado y el viento sopla sus cenizas. Cub, Disco Bear y Lumpy examinan el triciclo de Cub, pero son interrumpidos por Pop, que aparece con nachos y soda y decide invitar a los oficiales a la casa (con Rudy observando a lo lejos). Todos ellos comen en la sala de estar, viendo televisión, pero Pop regaña a Cub por montar el triciclo enfrente de la televisión, poniéndolo fuera. Cuando regresan, las luces se apagan, y luego una campana se escucha, seguido de un pequeño destello que avanza hacia Disco Bear. Lumpy enciende una linterna y todo lo que ven es a Disco Bear decapitado con nachos incrustados en el cerebro. Pop decide ir al sótano y enciende las luces, pero al volver a subir las escaleras, se encuentra con el triciclo de Cub, que se mueve por sí mismo (poseído por Flippy Malvado). El triciclo empuja a Pop, haciendo que sus huesos se rompan al caer por la escalera, y es electrocutado y decapitado al golpear el panel de energía. Lumpy está disfrutando de los nachos cubiertos de sangre, pero las luces se apagan de nuevo. Lumpy utiliza la linterna y ve el triciclo sonar su campana por su cuenta, con la cabeza de Pop en el asiento. Lumpy, asustado, decide esconderse en el armario. El triciclo pasa, sin darse cuenta de que Lumpy está en el interior del armario, pero luego Lumpy mastica un nacho, y el ruido revela su escondite. El triciclo abre la puerta y salta sobre él. Lumpy intenta defenderse sosteniendo sus pedales, pero el triciclo gira y golpea su hocico cinco veces, causándole la muerte. La escena muestra a Cub jugando alegremente en el triciclo, entonces suena la campana, que está dentro de un ojo. Moraleja "A wheel that turns gathers no rust" (Una rueda que gira, no se oxida). Muertes #Flippy es electrocutado y vaporizado por un rayo (aunque su alma sigue viva en el triciclo de Cub). #Disco Bear es descuartizado por el triciclo (Fliqpy). #Pop es electrocutado y decapitado. #Lumpy muere luego de que el triciclo (Fliqpy) lo golpea varias veces en la nariz, arrancándosela, junto con parte de su cabeza. Heridas #Flippy tiene varios rasguños y arañazos. Se desconoce la causa de estos. #Cub es empujado por Flippy. #El triciclo (Fliqpy) empuja a Pop y a éste se le salen los huesos de un brazo y una pierna. Errores #El diseño en la boina de Flippy cambia de posiciones varias veces. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones varias veces. #Cub, Disco Bear, Lumpy y el coche de policía desaparecen cuando Flippy es golpeado por el rayo. #La camisa de Disco Bear tiene mangas cortas cuando Pop lo invita a él y a Lumpy a su casa, pero más tarde tiene las mangas largas. #Cub fue capaz de usar el triciclo sin usar los pedales, aún cuando el alma de Flippy no estaba dentro de éste. #Cuando Disco Bear sale del auto, es más alto de lo que debería ser. #Cuando Flippy agarra el triciclo Flippy tiene 8 colmillos pero al ser electrocutado y hecho cenizas el tiene 3 colmillos. Curiosidades *Rudy, el ganador del concurso, hace una aparición. *Ésta es la primera vez que Flippy interactúa con Cub. También es la primera vez que Pop interactúa con Disco Bear. *El grito de Disco Bear durante su muerte es exactamente igual a su grito de Who's to Flame?. *Éste es uno de los pocos episodios donde Flippy es el primer personaje en morir. *Éste es el primer episodio regular donde Pop muere y Cub sobrevive. Esto se repite en Spare Tire, y también ocurre en el episodio irregular Cubtron Z. *Ésta es la segunda vez que los cuatro personajes osos aparecen, la primera vez fue en Class Act. *Éste es el primer episodio de Halloween donde Disco Bear aparece (sin contar su Smoochie de Halloween). Teniendo en cuenta esto, Splendid es el único personaje que no apareció en ningún episodio de Halloween (Nuevamente, sin contar a Toothy disfrazado de él en Remains to be Seen). *Éste es el primer episodio de Halloween que no muestra el sonido del fantasma de papel al final de episodio. *Disco Bear es el segundo personaje en ser policía. El primero es Lumpy. *La muerte de Flippy es similar a la muerte de Flaky en su Smoochie, al seleccionar la opción "Bat". También es similar a las muertes de Toothy en Stealing the Spotlight y Easy Comb, Easy Go y a la muerte de Russell en In a Jam. *Éste es el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada donde Cub sobrevive y al mismo tiempo el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada donde Pop muere. *Ésta es la primera vez desde Flippin' Burgers que Flippy mata a Pop. *Ésta es la primera vez que Flippy mata a Lumpy en pantalla (También lo mata en Keepin' it Reel, pero no se ve la muerte). *Ésta es la cuarta vez que Disco Bear tiene un trabajo. *La muerte de Lumpy es un poco similar a su herida en All Flocked Up. *La muerte de Disco Bear es similar a la muerte de Handy en Dunce Upon a Time. *Si no se cuenta la aparición de Rudy, sería el segundo episodio regular donde Cub es el único sobreviviente. El primero es Rink Hijinks. *Ésta es la segunda vez que Flippy mata a Disco Bear, la primera vez fue en Double Whammy y ésta es la primera vez que lo mata en la serie de Internet. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *Este episodio es similar al episodio de la serie "Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy" donde Billy obtiene un triciclo que parecía inofensivo, pero luego se revela que estaba poseído y éste empieza a lastimar gente. *Éste es el segundo episodio donde Disco Bear aparece sin personajes femeninos. El primero es Sea What I Found. *Éste es el primer episodio desde Just Desert donde Cub sobrevive. *Ésta es la primera muerte de Pop desde See You Later, Elevator. *Éste es el único rol protagónico de Disco Bear sin Giggles, Petunia o Flaky. *La muerte de Pop es similar a la muerte de Petunia en Stayin' Alive. *Éste es el segundo episodio de Halloween donde Lumpy muere. El primero es All In Vein. *Es la quinta vez que Flippy muere mientras está en estado enloquecido. *La herida de Pop es similar a la muerte de Mime en Home Is Where the Hurt Is y a la herida de Giggles en Idol Curiosity. *La razón por la que Flippy enloqueció es desconocida. *Esta es la tercera y última ocasión hasta el momento en la cual aparece Flippy ya enloquecido en la primera escena donde aparece, las otras 2 ocasiones son Out of Sight, Out of Mime y Class Act. *Se desconoce cómo Pop sabia la llegada de la policía hacia su casa como para tener todo listo para atenderlos en su hogar. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:A Vicious Cycle Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Halloween Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2013 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Disco Bear Categoría:Protagonizado Por Pop Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flippy/Fliqpy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cub